


Crash Landing

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Guardians- accompanied by Kraglin after the untimely death of Yondu- accepted a sketchy job in a sketchy part of the Galaxy. After completing their job, instead of being payed, their lives are almost taken from them. Instead of letting his team die, Peter jumps them to the nearest planet, Earth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first fic I'm ever posting anywhere and its very very short and unbetaed, so any mistakes are mine. Please leave comments if you'd like to see more :D

It felt exactly like what happened with the Enclave. They’re being pursued closely by thousands of warships, tailing them dangerously close. Shot after shot whizzes by the ship as Kraglin steers them through the open space. “We need’ta jump! We can’t keep lettin’ em get this close-” Kraglin is cut off by a few harsh blasts to their exterior. The shots blasts nasty holes in their metal, throwing them forward. Kraglin jerks the controls, trying to keep them from flipping forward. Peter looks over at the man who’s occupying Rocket’s seat. After the death of their Captain and the destruction of their ship, Kraglin decided to join the Guardians. He had always enjoyed the company of Peter, so joining him was a no brainer. 

“What’s the closest planet, Gamora?” Peter asks, knowing the woman should already be on that.

“You’re not going to like it.” Gamora answers. Another few shots land on the M-Ship, destroying one of their engines. They need to jump now or else they’ll be dead in the water if their other engine goes. 

“Terra. The closest planet is Ter-” An unmaned warship smashes into their rear, having picked up speed enough to do so. It crashes into their back right side, tearing a dangerously large hole in the ship. Draz, having been standing behind Gamora’s seat holding the tiny tree Groot, grabs a hold of the seat, feeling the air being sucked into the vacuum of space. 

“Drax! You have to close off the back of the ship!” Peter yells, feeling the air around them getting thin. “I’m going to jump!” As if to mock the man, another ship crashes into their other side, completely destroying the damaged engine. Peter’s words are cut short but Drax knows what he must do. Drax puts the tiny tree down into Gamora’s lap and grabs onto the side of the ship wall. He keeps himself steady as he moves to the panel containing buttons and input commands. 

“Hold on’ta somethin’ Drax! We’re ‘bout ta jump!” Kraglin snaps at the destroyer, glancing back and seeing the man hit the button to close of the back of the ship from the cockpit. A yellowish shield falls down, cutting the sections off. The pull of the air flowing out of the ship stops, their air getting thicker once more. Both Peter and Kraglin prepare the jump. That's when Peter's heart stops. They’re going to Earth. 


	2. Rough is an Understatement

Rough is an understatement. The jump point opened before them, they thought they we’re going to be golden. They thought they were going to be okay. Like all things though, nothing can be smooth. Just before they make it through the wormhole, one of the ships shoots their other engine. Their forward thrusters completely stop. The ship sails through the open space, falling into the wormhole. Once in Earth's gravity, the ship falls. 

“We’re dead in the air, Krag! Get the back-up power on!” Peter snaps at the man, watching him do just that. 

“What’cha think I’m try’na do!?” Kraglin snaps, working his way around barely functioning panels. Peter looks out of the ship, seeing them building up speed as they plummet downwards. Below them, Peter recognizes New York City. Peter feels his throat close up. They are so dead. 

They fall through the clouds, getting quiet close to the buildings. The streets below remind him of ant trails, congested with slow moving, colorful ants. “This is going to be rough.” Peter tells his team, watching Kraglin struggle to work. The ship flies past sky scrapers, getting ever close to the ground.

The Milano doesn’t reach the ground. The ship plows through the air, then through a building. The ship crashes through the windows of the skyscraper. Glass and debris scatters around the ship, people screaming and running, inside the building and outside. The weight of the Milano isn’t supported by the building, allowing it to fall through the floor it landed on, then another, and then one more before it settles treacherously on floor. 

Inside the M-ship, the group sighs while Rocket and Drax pick themselves up from the floor. Rocket moves slow, having landed painfully on his shoulder, while Drax laughs heartily, “That was quite fun, friends!” Drax says merrily. 

“Depends on what your definition of fun is…” Rocket says, looking green around his muzzle. 

Peter unbuckles from his seat, standing and moving to the back of his ship. He retracts the shield cutting off the cockpit from the rest of the Milano. He frowns deeply, seeing the damage. “I am Groot.” Peter hears behind him. He looks back to his team, seeing the tiny tree sitting on the back of Gamora’s chair. Kraglin stands from his seat, sighing deeply once he sees the damage as well. 

“What?! How is this my fault?!” Rocket yells at the tree. Groot just shrugs, again uttering the only words he knows in the only order he knows. “Yeah I am the one who found the job, but I’m not the reason they decided to kill us!” Rocket shoots back.   
“This time…” Gamora sighs, “It’s only a matter of time before the authorities show up to arrest us, we need to get out of here. Or prepare to fight.” She goes on, ignoring the growl and glare from rocket.

“Shield will no doubt come for us.” Peter sighs. He remembers Shield from his youth. He wanted to be one. He remembers how cool they are. They aren’t FBI or CIA or anything governed by the government. Not really. They’re their own thing, and Peter loved that. So he imagines they’ll be here first. 

“Leave? An’ what about the ship? What are we gon’ do? We can’t jus’ leave her here.” Kraglin says, sounding upset. He worked on this ship with his bare hands for years. Poured sweat and blood into it to make sure Peter would love it. Yondu and Kraglin gave it to the boy for his sixteenth birthday, per Terran ritual according to Yondu. 

“What other choice do we have?” Gamora asks. 

“Stay and fight. Defend what is ours.” Drax offers.

“I am Groot.” Drax smiles at the little tree, happy that he agrees. 

“He thinks that idea is fracking moronic.” Rocket translates. Groot nods approvingly, glad his words are understood. Drax frowns. 

“Gamora’s right. We need to get out of here. Worst comes to worst, they take the ship. We can just steal it back.” Peter tells Kraglin. The man sighs, obviously upset. He doesn’t want his hard work to be stolen by primitive fuckheads like Terrans. They don’t even have proper space ships! But Kraglin deflates, listening to Peter. The man is the captain of the ship, and who is Kraglin to argue with the captain? One that isn’t Yondu. 

Peter moves to collect his weapons from the nearly untouched storage. Before he could even input the code to open the storage, he hears yelling.


	3. Show Some Respect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kraglin wants respect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh thanks for all the Kudo's and such! I'm having fun writing! The updates are going to be very short for right now in the beginning because its just fun to write and then see feed back! Once I get more chapters going I'll combine them into one or two. Thanks for all the feed back!

Peter blinks slowly when he wakes up. His vision coming in and out of focus. He lays on a cold metal floor, his entire being seeming to ache right down to the core of his bones. He groans as he sits up, rubbing his temples to try and make his vision steady. “So the big bad Star Lord is finally awake.” Peter hears. He looks for the source of the voice, his sight slowly coming into focus. 

Peter finds himself in what he can only call a glass cage. Outside of the glass, Peter sees other cells containing his friends. His family. Gamora is propped up on the front wall of her cell, looking tired, beaten and bruised. Kraglin’s cell is next to hers. He looks worse off, back to the front wall and head resting against the side wall. Drax is on the other side of Gamora, sitting on the bench in the cage, looking quite upset. His strong, stony face fixed into a scowl, his brows resting low, making his glare harsh. Peter hadn’t seen Drax go down… He only heard the screams and the sounds of electricity flowing through his friends body. 

Standing in front of Peters cage, he sees a tall black man standing, looking at him. He had an eyepatch over one eye, making him look like a pirate in Peter's opinion. He has on a long black coat, dark combat boots and a dark outfit. This guy sure likes to look menacing. 

“How do you know that name?” Peter asks. His voice comes out hoarse and scratchy, smarting from the punch he took from one of the shield agents. He still can’t believe the guy throat punched him. 

“Ever hear the name, Doctor Strange?” The man in black asks. Peter frowns. He’s heard the name from the Collector. The man had a particularly strange artifact in his collection the last time the Guardians visited him for a drop off. Kraglin, liking the way the staff shown in the light, asked about it. 

“A rare artifact liberated from a Mr. Doctor Strange.” The Collector had told Kraglin. “Interdimensional sorcerer of some kind. I didn’t ask questions.” He went on when Kraglin looked particularly quizzical. 

“Strange likes to keep tabs on people like you. We like to keep tabs on Strange.” The man goes on when Peter doesn’t answer. 

“So you’ll know we aren’t bad guys. We just crashed here.” Peter says, hoping this man is reasonable. “We escaped from a bunch of damn war ships, you see how messed up our ship is. All we want is to get the hell out of here.” 

“Then why did you attack my agents?” The man snaps.

“Cause they attacked us. We protect what’s ours.” Kraglin answers from the other side of the room. The man turns, glaring at Kraglin. Kraglin groans as he pushes off the wall, standing painfully and turning to look at the man. Peter feels a little sick seeing Kraglin’s face. Bruised eye and nose, welts forming on his cheeks, mouth still bloody no doubt from a broken tooth. “What’cha gon’ do? Keep us prisoner ere’? For accidentally crashin’ into a buildin’? Look fella, we’ve done a whole lot worse savin’ your stupid ass and the rest of the galaxy. Show some respect."


	4. No, I'm Going to Fix It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, just short updates to kind of get my writing out there, keep me motivated.

Tony frowns hard when he sees the damage to his building. Of course it’s his building, why would it be?! The ship had been removed by Shield hours ago, taken to headquarters to look through it. Now all that remains is destroyed office space a giant hole in his building. “We can fix it, can’t we?” Steve asks Tony, standing next to the man, arms crossed over his wide chest. 

“No I’m going to fix it. Me, myself, and I. Because that’s all I’m ever doing so of course I’m going to repair it myself.” Tony says, words moving fast how they do when he’s excited or upset. 

Steve sighs through his nose, looking down at the ground. Glass, drywall, metal and other bits of debris around his feet. “I’ll help.” Steve says, knowing how stressed Tony has been since Sokovia. “Wanda will help too… She’s good with her hands.” Steve goes on.

“Oh, do you have experience?” Tony asks, starting to walk away towards the elevator. Steve scoffs, following.

“She’s a kid, Tony.” Steve reminds him. Wanda may not literally be a kid, but she’s still childlike in nature. Steve would feel like he’s taking advantage of her.

“‘Bout as much of a kid as I am a super solider.” Tony says. He reaches forward to press the up button for the elevator, but Steve stops him, his hand moving in front of the button. 

“What do you call that suit?” Steve asks, eyes meeting Tony’s.

“A suit. Not a serum.” Tony answers. “What’s your hang up, Cap? Don’t seem to work the same in your old age?” Tony asks. Steve’s gaze turns to a glare as he moves his hand. Tony presses the button to go up. 

“I’m not into kids, Stark.” Steve answers. “She still has a lot to learn. I’m not getting in her way.” He goes on.

Tony scoffs. “Seems like you’d be helping her out.” He says. The elevator opens before them. 

“What’s the fascination with my love life?” Steve asks as Tony moves onto the elevator. “Taking a page from Natasha?” Tony chuckles, looking to the button panel. He press the button for the penthouse and inputs the code that allows him up. “I’m going to the compound. You should come with me.” Steve says when he figures he won’t get a reply from Tony. 

“Can’t. Have to go to Shield soon to talk to the dick heads that crashed into my building.” Tony explains.


End file.
